


Home

by fluffywinkos



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeno is their son, just fluff bc i was in my dowoo feels ok, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywinkos/pseuds/fluffywinkos
Summary: Doyoung is on a business trip that seems way too long, and he can't wait to get home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna stop saying that these are old and just let y'all know that they all are i haven't actually written in ages
> 
> anyway

Doyoung put his head in his hands. This new project really stressed him out. He was on business trip for it, and he was working non-stop. He was on his third cup of coffee, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Here are the papers you asked for,” his secretary spoke, before placing said papers on his desk. “Thanks,” he replied, continuing his work as before.

The hours churned by, and soon enough, his lunch break came along. He continued working, until his phone started ringing. He looked at the contact name, “Woo 💕”, and smiled, quickly picking it up.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How are things at home? How’s Jeno?”

“Things are fine. He misses you, so do I.”

“I’m only here for a couple more days, I miss you both.”

“How are things in Japan?”

“Boring, stressful, and lonely, but okay for the most part.”

“I wish we could talk more often. I really miss you, and with the shop and Jeno--”

Doyoung sighed. He could hear Jungwoo’s frown in his words.

“I miss you too, and I know you’ve got a lot on your plate, so don’t worry about it too much. Calling once a day is enough for me, darling.”

“I have to go, Jeno needs me.”

“I know, I hear him. Go, he needs you more than I do right now. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that Jungwoo hung up, leaving Doyoung to his lunch and his work.

[]

By the time Doyoung got back to his hotel room, he was drained. He got changed and climbed into bed, pulling out his phone to see that he received a text.

\----

Woo 💕

_Missing you more than ever  
[image attached]_

Doyoung chuckled when he saw the picture Jungwoo had sent. The younger was holding their son with a sad look on his face, while the child in his arms seemed to be sleeping.

_Bedtime was a while ago but we tried staying up for you  
Obviously only one of us succeeded_

Yeah, it was Jeno  
Get some rest, darling

_I guess it is pretty late  
I was hoping we could facetime, but we both need some sleep_

We can if you want to, I’m not getting a sufficient amount of sleep anyway

_Okay, let me put Jeno to bed_

\----

Doyoung waited until he heard the familiar tone, answering the call immediately. The two of them talked for a good hour before Jungwoo put an end to it, saying that they both needed sleep.

[]

Two days later, Doyoung was at the airport. He couldn’t wait to get back home to his family. He boarded the plane with a smile on his face, his heart leaping at the thought of being with Jungwoo again.

As soon as he exited the terminal, back in Seoul, he rushed through the airport to the spot Jungwoo said they would be meeting. He found them sitting in the exact spot, Jungwoo was holding Jeno in his arms. His back was facing Doyoung, so the older snuck up on him, placing a soft kiss on top of Jungwoo’s head.

Jungwoo was surprised, until Doyoung came around the seat, smiling down at his two loves. Jungwoo stood up, just in time for Jeno to wake up, the toddler’s eyes lighting up at the sight of his father.

“Welcome home, love,” Jungwoo greeted, allowing Doyoung to embrace both him and their child. “I missed you two so much,” Doyoung said, burying his face in the crook of Jungwoo’s neck. “We missed you too. Let’s go home.”

Doyoung drove home, his hand intertwined with Jungwoo’s. As soon as they arrived, they put Jeno to bed and made their way up to their own room, as it was already late. After changing and slipping back under the covers, Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jungwoo, letting a happy sigh escape his lips.

“I’m so glad to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i add my angst and crack one-shots in here? idk if anyone would like them so ://


End file.
